Blood in the Veining Self
Blood in the Veining Self is the episode from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed. Plot People are walking around. It's just a normal day...until... BOOM! A school exploded. ???: WHAT'S THAT?! There was a figure floating in the smoke. It was a Guisan. He poked a hole in his arm. He raised his hand and made a blood ball. He threw it down and it exploded. The Guisan disappeared. MEANWHILE... Then, he with Ben, Nene, Alzsteel and he Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode is walking downtown. Alzsteel: I still think it's stupid that some people go back to school next month while we had to go back last week. Ben: Amen to that. Ben and Co. saw the demolished building. Nene: What happened here? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Looks like we aren't the only ones who hate school. They saw a witness. Ben walked over to him. Ben: Do you know what happened here? Unnamed guy: Yes. A-a monster that could control his own blood...BLEW EVERYTHING UP. Alzsteel: A monster that can control his own blood? Is that a thing? Ben: Dunno. But we've dealt with weirder aliens. Alzsteel: Good point. Suddenly, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode walked up to a drop of blood on the ground. She used her powers with Turbo Energy to examine it. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I know where the alien is. He's not to far from here. Ben: Let's go. The four started running down the street. They saw on building getting destroyed. Nene: There! The Guisan looked at the four. He flew down in front of them. Guisan: What do you kids want? Alzsteel: Who are you? Guisan: My name is Sangre. And you are dead. Sangre poked a hold in his arm. He shot some blood blasts. The four dodged. Nene: (holds X-Loader) X3 Bio-Turbo Base Mode and Sparrowmon, Xros Up! He turned into any jet. But the Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode shot it with his "Impact Laser". Sangre dodged. He flew to X3 and punched her away. He X3SD suddenly that running as Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent came and punched Sangre. Sangre kicked X3SD away, and reloaded back into Nene's X-Loader. X3 levitated a piece of debris and sent it at Sangre. Sangre shot a blood blast and destroyed it and hit X3. Ben: That's it, broseph. *Powers up* Mindfreak! Ben flew over to Sangre. Sangre shot a blood blast, but it was an illusion. Ben punched Sangre and threw him down. He flew down and disappeared. Sangre made a blood sword. He sliced in a random spot and hit Ben. Ben: Lucky shot. Sangre: Lucky? Or just awesome? Sangre made a blood fist and punched Ben. Ben crashed and detransformed. Sangre flew away. The screen faded to black. It came back. Ben and Co. woke up. Ben: Guys! Wake up! Alzsteel (with Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode): What...? Most of the town was destroyed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (with Perodua Alza's inspiration, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): We were knocked out long enough to let him do this!? Nene: Hurry! Might as well not let any more get destroyed! The four started running. Sangre was about to destroy a store. "You!" Sangre looked down. Sangre: You kids again? Sangre shot his blood blast at the gang. X3 put up in shield. He his Alzsteel to attack, X3 levitated Alzsteel and threw him at Sangre. Sangre dodged and kicked Alzsteel down and knocked him into X3. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (with Perodua Alza's inspiration, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Deja Vu. Ben powers up. Ben: NRG! Ben shot a laser at Sangre. He knocked him into a building. Ben ran over to him and tried to punch him, but Sangre made a blood fist and punched him away. Sangre: As much as I'd like to fight, I still have some buildings to demolish. Sangre flew away. Ben detransformed. He fainted again. He woke up. He three was gone. Ben: Guys!? Sangre must've taken them. (it was gone) I gotta find them. He Ben powers up to failed. Ben: Fasttrack? I could've sworn I selected powers as Stinkfly. Whatever. Ben ran into the distance. Ben: Where are they? Wait. What's the one place Sangre hasn't destroyed? The Blood Bank! Well...Hmm... Ben ran to the Blood Bank. Alzsteel and the others were stuck to the ceiling. Ben ran into the Bank. Ben: Let them go, Sangre. Sangre: About time you showed up. I've been wanting a one-on-one match with you, with Ben. Ben: You got one. Ben ran towards Sangre, but Sangre punched Ben in the X-Loader. He sent him into the wall. He detransformed. Ben: X-Loader is Guisan DNA sample unlocked. (holds X-Loader) Branch O' Sin, reload! He reloading into Branch O' Sin to everything. Branch O' Sin: Let's fusion with DigiFusion, I am Branch O' Sin! Now we're on a more even playing field! Ben: X3! But X3 nothing happened, to uses Ben as X-Loader. Ben: X3 and Branch O' Sin, fusion! He after gaining and fuses into are Smart Simple Hybrid resisted any Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode, he his an Branch O' Sin's dark red tattered cape. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (with Perodua Alza's inspiration, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I feel powerful. X3 tried to shoot a blood blast, but nothing happened. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (with Perodua Alza's inspiration, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): How do you use these powers!? Sangre: (yelled at X3) Idiot! You have to have your blood exposed! Do you think our (strangely colored) skin is our blood!? Sangre made a blood sword. X3 poked a hole in his arm and made a blood sword. The two got into a sword duel. Sangre gained the upperhand, but X3 dodged. Ben: It's working, S-Hybrid! X3 shot a blood bullet at Sangre. Sangre shot a blood blast, so did X3. They got into a struggle. Sangre: I'm not gonna lose! I GOT DA POWAH! X3 won the beam struggle. LATER... Sangre is being taken by the Plumbers. Alzsteel: Cool new alien, but you have to bleed to use its powers? Sounds kinda emo-ish. Ben: Wha..? SHUTTHEFUDGEUP. Transfer With X-Loader Trivia *Is an normal had Turbofied Cycle he goes bigger, now a Alzsteel to gains up his motorcycle and drives away. According to X-Loader, missing Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode is the user. *When Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode is an debut from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed, he is used by Ben's X-Loader to some with Branch O' Sin to fuses with blood. *According to X-Loader, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X13 Bio-Turbo Base Mode is uses that called that means "Smart Simple Hybrid" to did verb "S-Hybrid" to Nissan added. Category:Episodes